LoVe
by kuroneko2728
Summary: This is my second fic!In my story they were just having an ordinary life. No alices. They will be studying at Mahora Academy... I heard that there will be some unexpected love in here! Hmmm! Just read to find out! NxM RxH
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice but still I'm hoping that I can own it!

Character Notes:

Natsume- headmaster's son, the owner of Mahora Academy and Hyuuga Corporation

Mikan- a new student in Mahora Academy. The daughter of the owner of the Sakura Enterprises

Hotaru- Mikan's bestfriend. Likes inventing new things and good at blackmailing

Ruka- Natsume's friend who love animals

Chapter 1- A Different Welcome

"Morning class settle down! We've got a new student, come in!" Mr. Narumi said. "Goodmorning, nice to meet you I'm Mikan Sakura!" Mikan said smiling. "Well then Mikan welcome to Mahora Academy, you can sit now." Mr. Narumi commanded. Mikan look for a seat and the only vacant seat is beside a guy named Natsume. "Can I sit here?" Mikan said while pointing at an empty chair beside him. "Do what you want." He answered. Mikan sit down already. _He's a bit harsh._ She thought. "Okay so for our buddy system since Mikan is new in here your partner will be your seatmate, he's Hyuuga Natsume." Mr. Narumi said. "Okay." Mikan answered.

After classes…

"Hotaru! I really miss you!" Mikan exclaimed. "Where you following me wherever I go. Why did you study in here?" Hotaru asked coldly. "Oh Hotaru! I studied here 'cause you were here!" Mikan said. "You really are a baka" Hotaru said. "Uh Hotaru can you tour me around?" Mikan asked. "Sorry Mikan but I've got to do something important, ask your partner to tour you around, ciao." Hotaru said then she leave. Mikan went toward Natsume. "Uh Natsume-kun can you tour me around in here?" Mikan asked. "Tour by yourself I'm not your bodyguard anyway, let's go now Ruka." Natsume said then Ruka followed. _He is such a meanie guy! Hmph! If he doesn't want to tour me around I can tour by myself!_ Mikan said to herself.

While touring around the campus a guy blocked her way. "So a newbie. You were pretty wanna join us?" said a guy while grippinh her wrist. "Let me go! I even don't know you for me to go with you! Let me go! Let me go!" Mikan shouted. Just then a guy out of nowhere showed up. "Let her go you creep." Tsubasa said. "Uh a-alright!" the guy said then ran away. "Whew! Thanks for saving my life mister!" Mikan exclaimed. "Oh its alright. I'm Tsubasa Andou." Tsubasa said. "I'm Mikan Sakura. Thank you so much for helping me Tsubasa-sempai!" Mikan said smiling. "So you were a new student, wanna have some tour?" Tsubasa offered. "Sure! Thanks!" Mikan said.

After the tour…

"Thank you so much Tsubasa-sempai for the tour! You were completely the opposite of my partner!" Mikan said. "Who is your partner anyway?" Tsubasa asked. "Hyuuga Natsume is his name, he is so mean to me I must say!" Mikan said. "Hey don't you know that Hyuuga Natsume is the son of the headmaster in this school, he is the owner of this academy!" Tsubasa said. "Really!! I don't know that but still even if he own this academy he s still the meaniest guy I've seen around! Well he's the second from the bad guy we've met before!" Mikan said while giggling. Tsubasa just smile. "Oh I have to go! My car is there already! See ya tomorrow Tsubasa-sempai and oh! Nice meeting ya!" Mikan said while going straight inside her car. Tsubasa just wave goodbye.

Inside Mikan's room…

Mikan were sitting in front of her mirror brushing her hair. _That guy were such a meanie! He is so rude even to new students then he is the owner of the school! But even if he owned mahora Academy still he is bad! So bad! Real bad!_ Mikan thought. After cleaning herself and eating dinner she finishes her assignments, fix her things for tomorrow then she goes now to her bed and sleep.

End of chapter 1!! This is my 2nd fanfic! Hope you guys like it! I need you reviews! Please and thank you! Is my story okay? Please tell me I'll update my fic as soon as possible!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice but if you will help me there will be a possibility!

Chapter 2- Natsume's Mean Idea

Next day inside Mikan's room…

"Ms. Mikan wake up now, you'll be late your school." Her personal servant named Azume reminded her.

"Huh, I'm still sleepy. What time is it Azuma?" Mikan asked.

"7:30 am Ms. Mikan." She replied.

"WHAT!! I only have 30 minutes to go before classes starts! I'll be late for school!" Mikan exclaimed while panicking, at the same time running towards the shower to take a bath then wear her school uniform, and fix her hair.

"Well that was fast Ms. Mikan, it only took you 15 minutes to get ready! You still have time to eat your breakfast!" Azuma said.

"Well yeah you were right Azuma but I'll just make it real quick!" Mikan replied.

After eating breakfast…

"Yum! The sausage that you've cooked for me tastes great Azuma! See ya later!" Mikan said while waving her hands.

"Take care ms. Mikan!" Azuma said while waving back.

Inside the classroom…

"Uh Natsume." Ruka said.

"What's the matter Ruka? Would you like to say something?" Natsume said.

"Well yeah its about Mikan, uh aren't you a bit harsh on her, well you see she's a new student so you should accompany her." Ruka said.

"Hn. No need, she's plain stupid. Besides she can tour by herself." Natsume replied.

"Oh well, if that's it. Oh there she is." Ruka said then he goes back to his proper sit.

Just then Mr. Narumi entered the classroom…

"Morning class! Today you will do this activity called Buddy Bonding, you'll be with your partner the whole day getting to know each other do what you want. That's all, I need to finish my lesson early 'cause we will have a long faculty meeting. Ciao!" Mr. Narumi said then e leave the class.

_No way! A day with meanie Hyuuga! Oh kami-sama why did you do this to me!_ Mikan thought. _A day with my friend Ruka will be nice but a day with that girl! Hn. Nevermind._ Natsume thought.

Just then Ruka walk towards Natsume. "Uh Natsume can I come to the two of you my partner Hotaru is absent." Ruka said.

"Yeah sure." Natsume said. _Thanks kami-sama you were good!_ Natsume thought. "What did you say Ruka! Hotaru is absent?!" Mikan said upon hearing what Ruka said.

"Uh yeah she's absent 'cause she will be attending a junior inventors convention" Ruka replied. "I see." Mikan said.

"Hey you little girl do you really have to butt in our conversation?" Natsume said. "Oh sorry its just because my best friend Hotaru were included in your talk!" Mikan answered. "Best friend huh. If you were her best friend why did you don't know about her being absent today." Natsume said. "Maybe because she just forget to tell me. As if you care! Its none of your business!" Mikan retorted. "Whatever, you baka. Let's go now Ruka." Natsume said. "Hey what about me?" Mikan asked. "Alright you can go with us." Natsume said while showing an evil grin. _I think Natsume were up to something bad! I smell something mean will be going on! Oh poor Mikan!_ Ruka thought.

While walking in the school grounds…

"Where are we going?" Mikan asked. "I dunno. Anywhere where my feet will go." Natsume replied.

30 minutes later…

"Uh Natsume can we stop for awhile I'm tred already my foot is aching you see." Mikan complained. "I can't see in your face that you were tired so let's continue our walk." Natsume said. "I'm tired already, let's rest for awhile." Ruka said. "Okay we'll rest for awhile 'cause Ruka said so." Natsume said. "Its hot, I'll go get drinks for all of us." Ruka suggested. "No, let baka do it. Since she is new she will be our slave for today and that's final." Natsume said. "Uh okay." Mikan said then she leaves to buy water.

"Natsume aren't you getting a bit mean to her. She's a girl and-" Ruka said but Natsume cutted what will Ruka say. "I can say she's baka if she'll follow my order." Natsume said.

Just then Mikan returned bringing 3 bottles of water. "Were you doing this for you to be on our good side." Natsume said. "Well nope it's just you ask me to do it that's all." Mikan said in an innocent tone. "You really were a baka." Natsume said to Mikan in a hard tone. "You don't have to say it right into my face you know! If that is so yeah right, I'm baka! I'm going home now!" Mikan said then she leaves. _He is the only guy who did that thing to me! I hate him so much!_ Mikan thought while tears starting to flow in her eyes.

"Oh Natsume why did you do that to her!" Ruka said. "Hn. She's just plain emotional." Natsume replied. _Ooops I think that's a bit harsh now. I think she's so mad at me right now and I even made her cry. Stupid Natsume! _Natsume thought.

End of chapter 2! Reviews again! Please and thank you! If you've got any idea please tell me it may help me somehow! Hope you like it!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own gakuen Alice!! Waaaah! I wanna own Gakuen Alice!

Chapter 3- Black Meow's Soft Side

Next morning inside Mikan's room…

"C'mon Ms. Mikan get ready now or you'll be late for school!" Azuma said.

"I don't wanna go to school today." Mikan said with a grumpy face.

"But you were not sick madam to get absent."

"But going there will make me sick!"

"Oh please get ready now!"

"Alright." Mikan said plainly while getting ready.

Inside the classroom…

Mikan go to her seat as soon as she opened the door. _I really don't want to go to school! Because of that cold hearted rude Hyuuga!_ Mikan thought.

Just then Natsume and his friend Ruka entered the classroom. They go to their seats.

Natsume felt guilty about what he have done to her yesterday. He was about to say something to her just then Mr. Narumi come in. _Wrong timing you Narumi!_ Natsume thought.

Fast forward, after classes…

"Hey you." Natsume said to Mikan.

"Don't call me hey you rude guy!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Sorry." He said plainly.

"Hn. Whatever." Mikan said coldly then she leave Natsume behind.

Natsume grab her arm. "Please listen to me first. I really don't mean to make you cry. I'm really sorry." Natsume said seriously.

"Alright, I forgive you but that doesn't mean that I'm not mad at you. Ciao." She said. Then she leaves.

Inside her house…

_I haven't imagined that he was sincere. That was sweet though still I hate him. No guy have even made e cry, only that cold-hearted guy Natsume._ Mikan thought.

Just then her personal assistant Azuma knocked at her door.

"Ms. Mikan someone's looking for you. A friend of yours" Azuma said.

"Tell to that person to go inside!" Mikan said. _It must be Hotaru!_ Mikan thought.

But to her surprise it was Hyuuga Natsume. At first she was shocked just then a few minutes later she returned back to her senses.

"Now what do you want. How come you know my address?" Mikan asked

"School files." Natsume said then he gives a teddy bear to Mikan "For you" he said.

Mikan accept it. "What's this for?" She asked.

"I'm really sorry. Please forgive me now."

"I told you that I forgive you now awhile ago, what do you want."

"Don't get mad at me, please." Natsume said.

Mikan giggled.

"And why are you laughing, I'm serious you know." Natsume said.

"Its just that I've never imagined you to be that serious but since your sincere, I'm not mad at you." She said smiling.

Natsume blushed but hiding it away from her.

"Wanna eat or drink something?" Mikan asked.

"No, I'm okay"

"C'mon Natsume! You'll eat!" Mikan insisted while grabbing Natsume's hand then dragging him downstairs.

After eating…

"Thanks for the food." Natsume said.

"Yeah sure, visit me again some time!" Mikan said smiling.

"Yeah, I will!" Natsume said then he went inside his car then leave.

Inside Mikan's room, her POV…

Aw what he have done were just sweet! Now I realized that he do have his soft side! That was kawaii! I really didn't expect it from him!

End of chapter 2! I need your reviews again! Please and thank you! I'll update soon!... MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice but still hoping… and hoping… and hoping!

Chapter 4- Unexpected News

Inside the classroom…

"Morning Everybody!" Mikan greeted her classmates.

"Morning" They replied.

While Mikan was about to go to her seat she suddenly she slipped because of an invisible thing.

"As clumsy as ever." Natsume said coldly.

"Oh Mikan are you okay? Lemme help you!" Yuu said while stretching his hand towards Mikan.

Mikan grab Yuu's hand. "Thanks" Mikan said while walking toward her seat.

"So what's up, polka-dots today." Natsume said plainly.

"Polka-dots?" Mikan asked still thinking after a few minutes after realizing what Natsume have said. "You peeeeeeerveeeeeeeert!!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Not to loud baka you were so annoying."

"Nah for a pervert like you I don't mind if I annoy you, serious guy!" Mikan teased.

"Shut up."

After classes…

Natsume was about to go to Mikan but unfortunately Tsubasa came out of nowhere.

"Tsubasa-sempai!" Mikan said cheerfully.

"Nice to see you Mikan!"

"Do you know Tsubasa-sempai, Natsume say sorry to me."

"Litereally?"

"Yup! Why Tsubasa-sempai? What's wrong about that?

"I know Natsume for being the most mean and rude person in here. He hates girls as what I've known. So now I know he has a soft side… I'm kinda surprised." Tsubasa said. _So Natsume find the girl he likes…_ Tsubasa thought a bit smiling.

"Yeah me too I'm surprised. Anyway have you eat already Tsubasa-sempai?" Mikan asked.

"Not yet. Let's eat! My treat!" Tsubasa said.

"Alright!" Mikan exclaimed.

Behind a tree a guy named Natsume were hiding, looking at Mikan and Tsubasa.

_That guy sure is wrong timing. Does he likes Mikan?!! Hn. A rival I must say._ Natsume thought just then his friend Ruka saw him. "Hey Ruka why are you here?" Natsume asked.

"Uh I should be asking you that question, why are you hiding behind a bush?" Ruka asked.

"No nothing, relaxing" Natsume said plainly while half looking towards Mikan and Tsubasa.

Ruka looked at the direction were Natsume's eyes were staring at. He found out that it was Tsubasa and Mikan whom Natsume were looking at. _Hmm. I can smell jealousy in here._ Ruka thought while half smiling.

Natsume sees Ruka smiling. "Why are you smiling? Anyway, let's go now." He said.

"Alright."

Inside Mikan's house…

"I'm home!" Mikan said.

"Oh ms. Mikan please go in the library immediately, your father wanted to say something to you." Azuma said.

"Alright."

Inside the library…

"What will you say to me dad?" Mikan asked.

"Well uhm, how should I put this… you will be engaged tomorrow night." Mikan's dad said.

"Mikan was shocked. She is speechless. Just then, "Dad are you serious? You must be joking, 'cause if that's a joke dad it's not funny." Mikan said while showing a forced laugh.

"I wish I'm just joking but what I've said is true Mikan. My business partner and I have settled this a month ago, now this is the time."

"Dad is it because of our company and your business partners' company?"

Her father nodded a yes sign.

"Oh dad I can't believe that you can do this to me! I'm just 10 and I'm not yet even thinking about this! Oh dad please! I really don't want to!" Mkan insisted.

"Sorry Mikan but everything is settled."

"I'm sorry." Mikan said then leave the room, she goes straight in her room.

Inside her room Mikan lie down in her bed crying…

_Dad! How can you be so mean to me! I'm not yet ready for this! Oh Kami-sama why did it happen to me! Am I a bad girl!!???_ _Why did dad chose our business instead of my own happiness!! That was sooo mean! Tomorrow will be the day and what will I do, at the same time I don't want to disappoint my dad. Whatever happens tomorrow night kami-sama just don't forget to guide me! Oh I really don't want to do this but I don't want my dad to be humiliated to his business partner! Alright, I'll do this for the better, I need to follow my dad whatever happens. Oh mom I wish you were here! Why do you have to be running our another company in abroad! I really don't know what to do this time!_ Mikan thought.

End of chapter 4! Hope you guys like it1 I need your reviews again…please and thank you and… I'm running out of ideas please give some!

For the next chap…

TO WHOM DO YOU THINK MIKAN WILL BE ENGAGED?

please give me your answers!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice but now Natsume will help me! Aw that was sweet!

Chapter 5- Hn Engagement

Saturday morning…

"Oh lovely Saturday! No classes!" Mikan said to herself just then when she remembered that will be engaged tonight. "Oh crap, the engagement!" Mikan complained.

She goes down to eat…

"Goodmorning Mikan! How's your sleep" Mikan's dad said to Mikan.

"Fine." She said plainly.

"Oh by the way, your mom will come in the engagement tonight."

"Really? So mom knows it already?"

"Yes."

"And she allow me about this?"

"Yes, she said that she is looking forward into it."

"I see." Kami-sama! _Even mom wanted this?!! Why do parents like that, not considering their daughters feelings! _Mikan thought.

"Uh, dad I will just walk in the park." Mikan said.

"Okay, just go back later afternoon, you'll fix already for the engagement."

"Okay, see ya!" Mikan said then leaves after taking a bath and change clothes.

Park…

Mikan was walking alone thinking about the engagement. She was space out. _Why do I have to be engaged at an early age! Can't they wait? As if I can manage our company in my age! What do they want!? I wish the guy I will be engaged into will be a good person like Tsubasa-kun and not like the mean, rude Natsume! Hmph! I really can't understand parents nowadays, just for the sake of their own company they need to let their children to suffer!_ Mikan thought.

While she was walking while space out she bump into someone…

"Hey watch were you were walking." Natsume smirked.

"Gomenasai." Mikan said then she continue walking.

_What's wrong with polka-dots?_ Natsume thought.

Later afternoon, she go home already and take a quick shower. After that her make-up artist were there waiting for her. After 2 hours of fixing and hairstyling and putting her dress and accessories, she was ready already. She goes down.

"You were gorgeous Mikan!" Her father said.

"Thanks!"

Night time…

Mikan were inside an engagement hall. She was sitting in the middle. No one knows that its her because she was inside a silk curtain designed throne in the center. They do that on purpose so that the guy whom she will be engaged will be amazed.

The time comes. Each company friends were there, waiting for the ceremony. Then music started to sing. The said guy were already there standing in front of the unseen throne. Slowly, the silk curtains were opened.

Mikan is shocked. "What? You." She said.

"No way, it can'y be you." Natsume said plainly.

_Oh kami-sama! I told you not Natsume! _She thought.

"Oh so the two of you know each other!" Mikan's mom said.

"That was great! I also heard that the two of them were classmates and at the same time seatmates! Now that was sweet!" Natsume's mom said.

The engagement ceremony ended. Still they were shock. Their parents blindfolded them. Then they went back to their separate cars. They will go inside a place called the star fantasy wherein 2 people will have a so-called date.

Mikan went there first.

Mikan remove her blindfolds…

"Wow this place is cool!" Mikan said to herself.

Just then Natsume went inside.

"And what is this place." Natsume said.

"Why are you here?" Mikan asked.

"I guess they planned it for us to date."

"Date! No way!"

"As if I like to be with you."

"I hate it. In all guys in the world why you?"

"I hate it."

While they were having some so-called arguing scene an unexpected thing happen, brownout.

"At last, peacefulness in the dark." Natsume said.

He never heard a reply anymore. There was a deafening silence.

"Hey polka-dots why were you so quiet."

"I-I'm… a-afraid of… t-the dark." Mikan said on a trembling voice.

"You were afraid of the dark. C'mon baka you were not a kid anymore. You don't have to be scared. Anytime there will be a generator who will return the light."

He haven't heard any reply, instead he heard a soft cry, a cry of fear. Natsume went to Mikan and stay beside her.

"Hey polka-dots, stop crying it will be fine."

"I'm really scared, I can't help it." Mikan said still crying.

Natsume suddenly hugged her. "Shhh, be brave." He said softly.

Mikan was shocked. She didn't complain. She just let Natsume hug her. She just closes her eyes and rest for awhile.

"Hey polka-dots." He said. Just then she saw her fall asleep. _Great now she left me awake in here. Looking at her sleeping, I can say that she was cute._ Natsume thought while smiling.

Just then a few minutes later the lights returned. Their parents went to their room to check if they were fine.

"Aw look at those two, sleeping together!" Mrs.Hyuuga said.

"Now I can say that they were having a total bonding!" Mrs. Sakura replied.

"They were getting closer! Great!" Mr. Sakura said.

"We were just right to let them engaged!" Mr. Hyuuga added.

Then the 4 of them smiled and closed the door and let their son and daughter be in those positions.

End of chapter 5! Is it okay? Reviews and ideas please… and thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice… I'll ask Higuchi Tachibana first!

Chapter 6 - Huge Crush

The next morning…

"So you were awake already little girl." Natsume said in his cold voice.

"Huh?" Mikan said, half-sleepy.

"It doesn't mean that because we're engaged we'll act like one. The two of us doesn't like this in the first place, so go on with your normal life and forget everything about the engagement. I'll leave now, see ya around little girl." Natsume said in a cold voice then he leaves the room.

"…" _What a very nice greeting on an early morning like this._ Mikan said sighing.

The next day classes starts, inside the classroom…

"Ohayou everybody!!" Mikan said with her usual smile.

"Ohayou!" Everybody greeted.

Then Mikan go straight to Yuu…

"Uh Yuu can I ask you a favor?" Mikan asked.

"Uh, sure. What can I do for you?" Yuu asked.

"Can I sit beside you?"

"Huh? Oh sure! It's a free space!"

"Thanks Yuu!" Mikan said then she take her seat.

When Yuu was about to ask why did she change seat Mr. Narumi came…

"Morning class! Settle down for awhile. You've got a new classmate! Come here now!"Mr. Narumi said.

A guy entered.

"Goodmorning fellow classmates I'm Yoshichiro Akamatsu. You can call me Chiro for short. I'm a transferee from Mitsukai Academy." He said smiling.

Everybody were surprised just then one student ask. "Hey Chiro-kun, Mitsukai Academy is a private and expensive school!! Why do you transfer here?"

"Uhm because of the girl named Mikan Sakura!" He said smiling.

"Me??!!!" Mikan said.

"Well I'm the guy you bump before. If I'm not mistaken you were running at top speed to reach the school gate 'cause I think you were late at that time."

"Huh?... Oh yes you were that guy! Sorry about that!"

"No, its okay no prob."

"But tell me why because of me you transferred here?"

"Well… I have a crush to you!"

"What!! Are you sure what you are saying?"

"Yeah, that's why I make up my mind to transfer here!"

"…"

Just then…

"Uh sorry to butt in your conversation but classes were about to begin. Sit at the back." Mr. Narumi commanded.

Fast forward after classes…

Mikan was under the Sakura tree just then someone is coming towards her…

"Hey."

End of chapter 6 ! Hope you guys like it! Reviews again… please and thank you! Who do you think it is??!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I'm 100 sure that I really don't own Gakuen Alice but still I've got 100 hope!!

Chapter 7- Mission: Let's Pretend!

_Huh? Did someone call hey to me? _Mikan thought.

"Uh hi Mikan! I've bought you some juice!" Chiro said.

"… Thanks." Mikan said.

Mikan get the juice and take a sip on it.

"Well Mikan, about what I've said to you that I've got a huge crush on you…"

After hearing it, Mikan choked while drinking.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Well its just I'm kinda…"

"Surprised. You've never expected this situation right?" Chiro finished Mikan's sentence.

"Yeah, something like that."

"Sorry if its sudden."

"Nah, its okay."

"Do you have any boyfriend" Chiro asked.

Just then Mikan remembered what Natsume have said _'Forget anything about the engagement and go on with your normal life' _

"Is something wrong Mikan?"

Mikan went back to her senses. "Huh, nothing's wrong. I can't say if its official, well you see I'm already… engaged to someone."

"Oh… I see."

"Were you disappointed?"

"Me, no! You've given me more reasons to fight for my love for you!!"

"Eh?!! What are you saying? Don't you get it? I'm engaged already!

"But it doesn't mean you'll be with that person forever, you still don't know who you'll end up to!" Ghiro said with a grin.

Mikan just sigh.

"Hmmm, let's pretend!"

"Pretend? To be what?"

"Couples!"

"What?!!! Do you understand what you have said?!!!"

"Uh, yeah! C'mon! Let's show to that guy of yours who didn't even appreciate your beauty even if the two of you were engaged!"

"Uh… alright, let's give it a try."

The next day…

"Ohayo! Morning Yuu… Hotaru! Morning Chiro!"

"Morning!"

"Morning Mi-chan!" Chiro said.

Hotaru heard it. _When did that guy call Mikan that way? Hmmm, something is going on in here, I need to investigate._ Hotaru thought while dollar signs were flashing in her eyes.

End of chapter 7! What can you say about it? Reviews please! Thanks:3


End file.
